


Caught in a Bad Romance

by TwoYellowRoses



Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 22:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4583190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoYellowRoses/pseuds/TwoYellowRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A highschool English class is divided in two when they can't agree over the correct interpretation of Romeo and Juliet: one group thinks it's a tragic romance, while the other thinks it's a cautionary tale about the stupidity of young love, and neither group will talk to the other. What will Andrew do when he finds himself in the opposite group as the love of his life? Something stupid, his best friend Ben is sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught in a Bad Romance

I drop into my seat just as the bell rings for the start of class. Our assignment had been to read Romeo and Juliet, but I could barely focus on my homework when all I could think about was Lily. Ah, Lily, as beautiful as the flower she is named for, is it any wonder I fell in love? If only she felt the same way! How could she not love a nice guy like me? Oh, how I wish I could be the Romeo to her Juliet! Why must-

"Andrew. Andrew!"

Oh, yeah, class started.

Apparently Ms. Adams has been calling my name for a while now. Whoops. I flash her a winning grin and ask, "Sorry, could you repeat the question?"

She doesn't seem to be nearly as impressed with me as she should, but she answers, "I asked what you thought about Romeo and Juliet. You did do the reading, didn't you?" She raises her eyebrow sternly, which is honestly just rude. Why would she think I was anything less than an entirely dedicated student! Why would she even think to ask that question? 'Have I done the reading' indeed.

I mean, I haven't done the reading, but that's not the point here.

But hey, I've got this! Who doesn't know about Romeo and Juliet? "I, uh, I thought it was a great love story. Very touching, how, uh, Romeo loved her and stuff, and..."

Ms. Adams eyebrows now seem to be in danger of escaping her face altogether, and I'm sure she's about to call my bluff. Then, the girl next to me speaks up. "Yeah, he must have loved her a lot to be willing to leave everything behind for her."

"Are you serious?" This time it's someone from across the room. What was her name again? Ah, that's right, Heather. "They didn't even know each other for a whole week before they both died due to pure stupidity. This wasn't a romance, it was a tragedy."

I still have no idea what's going on, but the teacher is no longer breathing down my neck, so I let myself zone out until the end of class, and my mind drifts back to the beautiful Lily. Oh, how my heart aches for her...

After the bell rings, I grab my backpack and go to talk to this guy called Nick to see if I could copy his notes again, but my friend Ben grabs my arm before I can.

"Bro, you can't talk to him," he says.

"Dude, why not?"

"Bro, he thinks that Romeo and Juliet was a tragedy," he says, like it's supposed to mean something.

"I still have to pass this class. I just need to copy his notes," I say.

"You don't need his notes. They're probably all wrong anyways. Come on, I'll lend you mine. At least I can recognize a love story when I see one." He starts to walk away, but I'm still confused.

"Why does it even matter if he thinks Romeo and Juliet is a romance or a tragedy?" I ask.

Ben stops and stares at me.

"What?" I ask, defensively.

"Bro, you were sitting right in the middle of it, how did you not notice the argument that broke out in class today?" he asked.

"I was distracted!"

"Mike threw his shoe at Alex! You sit right in between them! It's kind of hard to miss, even for you."

"How could I care for such things when my mind keeps drifting back to Lily," I sigh. "Lily, and her beautiful eyes... her shining hair..."

Ben is still staring at me. "Okay, you need to forget about Lily. She isn't into you, bro." I start to protest, but he cuts me off. "Look, the school dance is this weekend. We'll go and scope out some chicks, and I bet you ten bucks you find a girl that makes you forget all about Lily."

"Forget about Lily!? Never! How could you-" I continue to protest as he drags me off to the next class, but stop when I overhear part of a conversation.

"So, Lily, do you have any plans for the weekend?"

"I'll be at the dance, of course!"

...

By the time the weekend comes around, I've managed to piece together what I'd missed. Apparently, the class split into two groups: people who think Romeo and Juliet is a romance, and those who think it is a tragedy. People from one group wouldn't be caught dead being friendly with the other group, either from genuine anger or fear of their friends' reactions. I have no idea how these guys managed to get so worked up over some stupid play, but whatever. Fortunately for me, Lily also thought of the story as a romance, so it looks like I'll be able to make a move on her at the dance.

I walk into the gym where the dance is being held, and make my way to the punch bowl. While I'm there I start glancing around, trying to catch sight of the only woman I could ever love, my darling Lil-

My eyes meet Heather's, and I fall in love instantly. What had I just been thinking about? Well, whatever it was, it couldn't have been important. After all, what could ever be more important than the way Heather's eyes sparkle in the light, or the way her mouth curves ever so slightly at the corners... How did I never notice this in all the time we shared classes together? Already, I can't remember a time when I wasn't in love with this stunning girl, and I know that I can't live a moment longer without her in my arms. My gaze is still locked with hers, and I know she must feel the same way. As I walk towards her, I know, this is fate.

Ben steps in front of me before I can reach her. "Bro, you can't talk to Heather. She said that Romeo and Juliet was a tragedy. And more importantly, you owe me ten bucks," he says.

What? Oh, that's right, we made a bet, didn't we. "Dude, you don't know that I was going to talk to her," I say.

"Bro, did you even see your face? Pay up, then go find a girl with an opinion that doesn't suck."

"How could I just find some other girl? No one could compare to Heather! Not in a million years. Do you see the way she dances, the way her hands move when she talks? How could I ever love another when I have seen perfection already?" I watch her as she moves, trying to keep track of her in the crowded room, and sigh wistfully.

Ben sighs as well, but it's more exasperated than wistful. "Whatever, bro. You still owe me ten bucks."

Ben's comments do remind me of one thing, though. I can't let my classmates know about Heather and I. If they find out I'm talking to her, I'll never be able to show my face again. I've got to be clever about this. Subtle.

I walk straight up to Heather and say, "Hey, let's go out."

She seems struck by my eloquence, absolutely smitten by my charm. Her eyes widen, shining with beauty, and I almost lose myself in them. Her ruby red lips part, soft and sweet, and she says, "Are you serious? You called Romeo and Juliet a love story. If my friends see us hanging out, I'll be ruined."

The rejection burns like poison, but I know my love can pierce her heart. I protest, saying, "C'mon, babe, they don't have to know. Meet me in the parking lot after class, we can go to the movies or something. It'll be a complete secret."

She doesn't look impressed. Quickly, I add, "I'll buy the popcorn. My treat."

Immediately, she smiles. "So, the parking lot after class? Got it." She dashes over to her friends before I can say a word. She must be trying to be discreet, limiting our time spent together where the wrong people can see us. Smart.

...

"Bro, you two went on a date!?"

"Dude! Not so loud!" I frantically look around, trying to see if anyone could have heard Ben and me talking. Fortunately, everyone in the hall seems to be too involved in their own conversations to pay us any attention. Speaking of paying... "Oh, right, I also spent the ten bucks I owe you on popcorn."

"WHAT!?"

"Shhh!" I drag him a little farther away from the main crowd of people. "Look, I'll make it up to you, but this was important."

"Bro, popcorn doesn't cost ten bucks!" Ben says.

"I bought a lot of popcorn. And some candy. Look, Heather was hungry, okay? But that doesn't matter. Get this, she wants to go out again in two weeks, at that new restaurant in town!" I can barely manage to keep my voice from rising above a whisper.

Now Ben looks impressed. "Wow, she's going to buy you dinner at that place? I heard it's really expensive. I didn't know she could afford it."

"Oh, she can't. I'm the one who will be paying," I reply cheerfully.

"Paying for what?"

Ben and I jump and whirl around to find that Lucille, one of the girls from our class, is staring at us with a curious expression on her face.

"Oh, I, uh, we were just-"

She cuts me off, saying, "Wait, are you going on a date? Who with?"

I stammer, trying to find a safe response, and her eyes widen.

"Don't tell me it's one of those girls who can't even recognize a good love story," she says, shocked at the very idea.

"Oh, uh, no, um, of course-"

"It is, isn't it!" she exclaims.

"No, I just-"

"I can't believe you would even talk to someone like that!" She turns to her friends, and shouts, "Hey, guys! Andrew is going out with one of those girls, can you believe it?"

"What!?"

"Are you serious?"

"You have got to be kidding me!"

The entire hall is staring at me now. Some people whisper, but others don't even try to hide their shocked and angry reactions. Even the people who aren't in our class know enough to take a step back.

"What's going on?" Heather, of course! She can get me out of this.

"Hey, Heather! Explain it to them, go on!" I shout.

"Wait, what?"

"Heather!? You've been talking to this guy?"

"I can't believe this!"

"How could you?"

Heather seems to realize what must have happened. Her eyes are wide as she looks around at all the glaring faces. She whirls around to face me as fury distorts her face. "You! What did you tell them!?"

I take a step back, shocked at her reaction, but she reaches me in a few strides. She grabs me collar in her fist, and leans her face towards mine. Yesterday, our lips being so close together would have rendered me incapable of coherent thought, but right now kissing is the farthest thing from my mind. The people in the hall form a circle around us, blocking my escape.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO TELL ANYONE!"

I can tell the crowd around us is thirsty for blood, and I'm sure Heather is about to oblige, when suddenly I can hear someone else shouting.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Ms. Adams shoves through the crowd, and pulls Heather and I away from each other. "We have a very strict rule against fighting. I assume you are aware of the consequences?"

I shoot a panicked glance at Ben, who just shrugs helplessly, staring at the scene with wide eyes. I look back at Ms. Adams, hoping to see a shred of mercy, but no such luck. "You two are expelled! And as for the rest of you," she says, glaring at the dead silent crowd of people, "Don't you think you should be getting to class?"

I start heading home, my steps reluctant, and I dread the confrontation with my parents.

Meanwhile, as the crowd disperses, Ben mutters, "Maybe we took this a bit too far." The class murmurs in agreement.


End file.
